A typical table saw includes a work table and a saw blade extending through a slot in the top surface of the table. A work piece is typically placed flat upon the work table to support and orient the work piece as it is moved across the table and cut by the saw blade. A miter guide and rip fence are also typically available to guide the work piece on a desired path across the work table. The miter guide is typically used for crosscutting, and the rip fence is typically used for ripping.
An improved table saw is described in this application. This patent application describes table saw improvements related to stock support, such as a rip fence stock support, as well as a lateral-table support system; features of laterally-slideable front and back rip fence guide rails, including an improved front rail configuration, an improved rear rail configuration, and an especially-configured front and back rail combination, including a rail configuration having cross-sectional aspects configured for use as both the front and rear rail, each instance of improved rail configuration providing the basis for an improved rip-fence locking system; improved sliding-rail lock shoes, including lock shoes that comprise an improved cross section for sliding in T-track, as well as lock and support shoes having a particular raised rib, also for improved sliding in a laterally-adjustable rail system, and a system wherein of one two rail shoes per rail, a rail-locking support shoe, is configured for biasing, and wherein the other shoe for each rail, a rail supporting shoe, remains fixed; front and back laterally-sliding fence rails coupled together in combination with an improved locking system; and a blade guard with quick-coupling and quick-release configuration for quickly and easily coupling and releasing the guard to and from the blade arbor.